corpse party shorts
by AikoNiwa13
Summary: kleine Geschichten des corpse party Universum
1. Misuto X Henoe Misuto erstes Mal

Misuto X Henoe

Misutos erstes Mal

Ich lag in meinen Bett und Henoe saß auf mir. Sie drückte meine Handegelenke, mit einer ihrer Selbstverteidigungstricks, tief in mein Bett. Es tat etwas weh, aber ich ignorierte den Schmerz für sie. Sie nutzte meine Wehrlosigkeit und Küsste mich ab. Ich neigte nur für die meinen Kopf etwas zur seite, dass sie besser an meinen Hals kommt. Es war etwas unangenehm, dass mir am Hals auch Knutschflecke verpasste, da es etwas weh tat. Sie löste eine meiner Handegelenke und wendet sich meinem Parka zu, sie öffnete ihn sehr langsam, ihre Atmung war aufgeregt und ich sah in ihren Augen was sie mit mir vor hatte. " wollen wir? " fragte sie mich. "Naja ehm... Ich weiß nicht." Sagte ich nervös. " Du bist aber sehr nervös. " sagte sie, dann ging sie mit ihren Kopf neben meinen, ihre Lippen berührten leicht mein Ohr. "Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig." Sagte sie und im selben Moment es wanderte ihre Hand in meine Hose. Sie richtete sich dann auf und zog die Hand wieder raus. Sie sah mir in die Augen und lächelte mich an, dann zog sie ihr T-Shirt aus. Nun konnte ich ihren roten BH sehen. Ich spürte sie meine Wangen rot anliefen, sie nahm meine Hand und legte die auf ihre Brust. Ich drückte aus Reflex zu und legte meine andere Hand auf ihre andere Brust. Ich merkte sie ich langsam eine Erektion bekam und Henoe saß genau darüber. Ihre Hände wanderten runter zu einer Hose und zog sie mir runter mit samt Unterhose. Dann zog sie sich ihre runter, mit samt dem Tanga den sie trug und platzierte meinen Penis so, dass sie nur noch runtergehen muss, damit er rein rutscht. " Drück mich runter Misuto! " sagte sie mit einen erregten Unterton. Ich platzierte meine Hände an ihren Hüften und drückte sie dann runter. Sie stöhnte auf als er dann in ihr war. Es war sehr eng in ihr und als sie begann auf mir leicht auf und ab zugehen, musste ich etwas stöhnen. Ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken doch war es mir nicht möglich. Nach ca. 10 Minuten kam ich dann in ihr und wir beide hatten die schönste zeit unseres Lebens.


	2. Magari X Misuto Verbotene Liebe

Warnung: Beleidigungen sowie leichte Kuschelliebe Anspielungen!!!

Magari's Sicht

Ich lauerte auf dem Spielplatz, wo Misuto gerne mal Nachts hinging. Ich hockte in einen Gebüsch und hielt die Augen nach Misuto offen, da ich ihm einen anonymen Brief gesendet hatte. Ich erhoffte mir das, ich so an ihn rankommen würde. Es nun ca. 23:30 Uhr. Ich wartete immer noch, doch dann sah ich wie er auf das Klettergerüst stieg, wo er anscheinend immer gerne saß und blickte in dem Himmel. Ich ging langsam auf ihm zu.

"Was willst du hier Schlampe?" Fragte er in seinen unhöfligen Ton. " das wollte ich dich kleines Arschloch gerade auch fragen" konterte ich. Er setzte ein spotisches Lachen auf und sagte " jaja du denkst auch ich check nicht dass, es deine Handschrift ist. Du bist so eine dumme Hure." Ich zog darauf hin meine Sense und setzte sie an seinen Bein an. " Ey komm runter, du Miststück. Mach lieber deine scheiß Fresse auf und sag mir, was du willst!" Ich lief rot an, ich dachte echt nicht das er es wirklich wissen will. Meine Arme verloren jede Kraft und meine Sense sank langsam hinunter. Ich glaube er konnte im schwachen Licht erkennen, wie rot ich war. " Nope das reicht schon ich verpiss mich. bye!" Haute er trocken raus. "Nein warte!" Schrie ich. Er sprang vom Klettergerüst runter und wollte gehen aber ich griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihm zurück. " sag mal weißt du überhaupt wie alt ich bin? Ich will nicht als ein scheiß Kinderficker hingestellt werden und ausserdem kommt das dumm. " sagte er in einen Schrei Ton. Mit liefen einige Tränen an der Wange runter, mein Herz tat weh und das nicht all zu knapp. Misuto wollte sich erst umdrehen aber als er im Augenwinkel sah dass, ich weinte, nahm er mich in dem Arm. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückte mich so fest an sich das zwischen uns kein Abstand mehr war. "Bitte! Misuto? Können wir es nicht wenigsten versuchen?" Jammerte ich. Er atmete aus, und ging mit seinen Mund leicht an mein Ohr und flüsterte: " also schön du Fotze aber wehe, du erzählst es jemanden." An diesem Tag wurde mein schlimmster Feind meine größte Liebe.


End file.
